


恋爱脚本 / Love Scenario

by yilimiliyi



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yilimiliyi/pseuds/yilimiliyi
Summary: 给斗老师的生贺HBD my dear你是我的好事情（来不及写完于是变连载）





	1. 上篇

#1  
醒来时他听见风拍打窗棂的声音。  
朱正廷睁开眼睛，发现他正蜷在床的一个角落，因长时间的侧躺而视线模糊，白色的窗帘因落地窗打开的缝隙而飘起，温柔地拂过他的脸颊。  
他迷迷糊糊地想起身去关，刚踩上地面，肌肉的酸痛感瞬间沁满了他的全身，他腰间一个激灵，摔在床边冷冰冰的地板上。  
他将脸颊贴上去思考了两秒人生，绝望地闭上眼睛：完了。

 

#2  
起先只是朱正廷去相了个亲，在一个极其平凡的周五晚间。  
对方是父母老熟人的女儿，比她小个两岁，昵称叫Vicky。  
他从新年伊始开始被催找对象，理由是还有3个月就要满24岁，却醉心张罗自己的舞蹈工作室，浪费好皮囊，恋爱绝缘。母亲从小对他百依百顺，一到真要贯彻家长意志的时刻半分情面不给，他只得答应去见。  
要不怎么说朱正廷在桃花运势上确实是有点儿背呢，一坐下就被发了张好人卡，对方双手合十冲他半鞠了一躬，说已经有喜欢的人了，还没敢和父母说。朱正廷摆摆手，心里也松了口气。两人约在一家西式简餐店，这会儿菜和酒陆陆续续地上了，两杯鸡尾酒喝得胃里升起一股暖暖的醉意，Vicky不算慢热，两人聊嗨了，话题漫无边际地四处跑。  
Vicky说其实她是个作家，这两年慢慢有了些作品，让朱正廷以后有什么好故事务必要告诉她，她无时无刻不在积累素材。  
“哇，这么厉害，你写的什么主题？”  
“这个嘛，言情小说吧……”对方抿了口酒，“异性的同性的都……”说罢眼神闪烁地抬头看了眼朱正廷，大概是怕他心生反感。  
朱正廷险些呛着，“天啊，我跟你说，我还真有能告诉你的。”  
小姑娘一脸不可置信，朱正廷灌了口酒说：“我上高中的时候，我们班有个跳过级的男生，和我一个宿舍，超爱粘着我，我把他当亲弟弟一样照顾，结果他18岁生日的时候，和我说，他喜、喜欢我……”朱正廷用湿手巾擦了擦有些泛红的耳垂，从兜里摸出手机翻了翻微信列表，戳开一个头像递到对面：“喏，可爱吧，他弄得我那会儿成天都在烦恼他明恋我这事儿，我真的太烦恼了，可是又和他说不清楚。结果高考完他拍拍屁股去杭州上浙大了，你看，为情所困的学霸也依旧是学霸。”  
Vicky瞪大眼睛，视线在他和手机屏之间来回移动，朱正廷被她盯得有些不好意思，端起杯子发现酒杯已经空了，便叫来服务生又加了一杯。“其实这几年我们见面吃饭的时候他从来没表现出过什么不对，后来回上海工作联系也不频繁，肯定已经忘记这茬了吧。”  
Vicky欲言又止，最后耸了耸肩膀，“人的心意，谁知道呢。”  
朱正廷的指腹滑过杯壁的水汽，郁闷地闷上一口：“不会的，他就是个小朋友，谁还能比我更了解呢。”  
混合酒的后劲让他有点儿视线模糊，他撑着脑袋，苦笑着连连摇头。

朱正廷结了账，拦了辆车，把Vicky送到家门口，再接着回自己家。  
晚上约莫十点的光景，零零星星还有下班族在路上走，他意识到自己醉了，在出租车上就睡过去了一回，现在愣是能把马路上的这么两三个人看出一整片人影来。  
他扶着行道树，慢慢往公寓楼下走，按开手机，微信页面还停留在“那个弟弟”的联系人信息，他盯着那张侧脸照看了一会儿，撇了撇嘴。  
倒霉催的，你原谅我吧，反正我们何时再聚头都难说，无伤大雅的事何必再在意。  
他说服了自己，满意地点点头，冷不防手心里的手机催命似地震起来，他定睛一看，一个踉跄。  
屏幕正中央映着那张他刚才还盯着的大头照，上面明晃晃三个大字一个标点——“黄明昊！”。  
这小子背后长眼睛的吗？  
他在心底骂了一声，想到刚刚出卖了对方，十分心虚，便接起来。  
“你、你、你干嘛？”  
“朱正廷，你在外面呢？”  
“对啊！干嘛？”朱正廷这会儿不知是太没底气还是怎么的，明明不想口气那么冲的，却凶得黑社会阿哥都想绕着走。  
“我……那个，有事跟你商量。”  
“不行！”  
“……不是，你还没听呢怎么就不行了啊？”  
“哦，那、那你说。”  
“嗯，就是，我记得你一个人住是吧？我今天晚上得避避难，能到你们家凑合一下吗？”  
朱正廷心里咯噔一下，这时候他尤其不敢面对刚被他当作谈资的黄明昊：“不行！那什么，那什么，啊对，我带女朋友回去了！这会儿快到家了！”说罢歪过脸捏着鼻子轻哼一声，自导自演：“正廷——谁啊——”  
“……”那边沉默了一下，轻声说：“啊呀，晚了。”  
“什么晚了？”朱正廷扶着墙壁小心翼翼地拐过弯，公寓楼门近在眼前。  
他一抬头，吓得浑身一颤，下意识要落荒而逃。

门口有个瘦削的身影，正望着他走来的方向，黑色的羽绒服，宽大的休闲裤，鞋带没系紧的旧球鞋，用发蜡抓过的头发乱作一团，脚边一个大旅行袋，一个贝斯包，肩膀耷拉着，一副逃难模样。  
“晚了的意思就是，”黄明昊挂上电话，对石化的朱正廷挥了挥手：“我已经来了。”

 

#3  
黄明昊发誓这是他人生最漫长的一个夜晚。  
他下班回家，和家人吵了架，带着一个行李袋一个贝斯包离家出走，走着走着就到了朱正廷家楼下，本想打电话和他打个商量，孰料迎来一个醉汉。  
他收起电话，迎上去便闻到对方身上淡淡的酒气，他皱皱眉，“你喝酒了？”  
对方低着头，晃晃悠悠地抓住他的小臂，“Happy hour买一赠一，四杯长岛冰茶。”  
“……”黄明昊沉默了一下，“你真牛。”  
朱正廷推推他，“小朋友，你该回、回家了。”  
黄明昊慢慢勾起一个苦笑，“我说了我回不去啊。”  
“……”  
“不行吗？”  
“……”  
“真的不行吗？”  
对方摇摇头，又点点头，然后半阖着眼倒进了他的怀里。

他们进了朱正廷家，黄明昊将他安放在沙发上便去厨房烧水，刚按下电热壶的开关客厅里便传来不小的动静。  
朱正廷外套褪了一半手臂，正茫然地坐在沙发边的地毯上揉着后脑勺，黄明昊三步并两步过去，拉开他的手，“撞到了？我看看。”  
他拨开朱正廷的头发，仔细查看了一下头皮，没什么异状，刚松了口气，自己的后脑勺却重重挨了对方一掌，疼得他几乎眼前一黑。  
“欸，朱正廷！”他怒气冲冲，刚要去捉住那只罪魁祸“手”，方才被打过的地方又被温柔地按住了。  
朱正廷望着他的眼眶有点红，“黄明昊。”  
“干嘛！”  
“真是搞不懂你！”  
“这是我的台词吧？”  
“多久没联系了，没良心的！莫名其妙就不要跟我做好朋友了，说喜欢我你想没想过后果啊？说完怎么这么多年都能装没事人啊？我告诉你！刚才这是罚你的，就算我卖了你你也不能还手。”朱正廷理直气壮地冲他喊，喊完声音又低下来，“痛吗？”  
他扁着嘴，轻轻地揉着黄明昊的后脑勺，又凑近了问：“痛不痛啊？”  
他的呼吸喷在黄明昊的嘴唇间，黄明昊忍无可忍，低下头衔住他的嘴唇，“痛的，罚你。”  
他抬起朱正廷的下巴，撬开唇缝，舌尖便滑进去扫过那两排整齐的牙齿，他在朱正廷的唇齿间尝到一点可乐的味道，长岛冰茶，四杯，很好，你能耐了。  
他的鼻尖抵着朱正廷的脸颊，舔过对方的舌根，顺势捉住了对方四处躲闪的舌头，邀入自己口中，来不及咽下的唾液溢出嘴角，朱正廷呜咽着，牙齿都打颤。  
他褪下朱正廷的另半边外套，扔到一旁，左手按在他的后颈，鼻尖缓慢地蹭过，“朱正廷，好朋友不可以这样接吻，”他的右手隔着裤子按住朱正廷下腹鼓起的地方，“好朋友之间也不会有性欲，所以我不能和你做好朋友。”  
他将朱正廷抱到沙发上，迅速抽开对方的皮带，连着内裤一起拉下，弯下腰含住对方半抬头的性器，朱正廷似乎想反驳什么，可尚未说出口的辩解终究被欲望的浪潮拍碎。  
他在黄明昊的口中到了一次，射出的精液浓厚，黄明昊抽出一张纸巾吐掉，一时不知该不该庆幸。他脱去衣物，赤裸着抱起朱正廷进了浴室，对方尚在不应期，烈酒的后劲使他昏昏沉沉，黄明昊开了浴霸，往浴缸里放热水，对方靠在他的胸口四处乱摸，发烫的手心撸过黄明昊挺立的阴茎，不疾不徐地揉捏着囊袋。  
“真是个祸害，”有快感沿着脊椎蹿上头顶，他真想就这么要了朱正廷，可还是咬着牙试探了水温，才抱起朱正廷一起坐进浴缸。  
他的手指抵在朱正廷身后的穴口处，和着热水搓揉片刻才抵进去，朱正廷未经性事的这一处紧紧裹住他的手指，朱正廷轻呼一声，音调像只软绵绵的猫，黄明昊不断吻着他抿紧的嘴唇，直到他的双唇和后穴都放松下来接纳他，“正廷，”他鼓励道，“帮我撸撸好不好，我好难受。”  
他太晓得朱正廷是一接收到任务就要拼了命完成的人，对方握着他的柱身，和自己的性器贴在一起摩擦，小臂在水中晃出水花，黄明昊进了三根手指，抱起他转了个身，让他躺在自己怀里，柱头终于抵开那个穴口。  
他在朱正廷耳畔问，“你不要后悔，你清楚我是谁。”  
朱正廷哈哈一笑，脑袋躺在他的肩上，“我怎么不清楚你是谁，黄、黄明昊，这世上没人比我更清楚你是谁……”  
话音未落，黄明昊挺腰将自己送进了朱正廷的身体，这处温床他肖想太多年，梦里都会出现。  
朱正廷的痛呼在他找到那处敏感点后很快变了味道，他几乎喘不上气，甚至扒着浴缸沿试图逃开，又被黄明昊轻而易举地拉回来，他用插在朱正廷体内的阴茎将他牢牢地钉在自己怀中，大幅度地整根抽插，毫不客气操开他的身体，激烈地霸占了他的第一次。

 

#4  
朱正廷，一个从小到大没怎么犯过错的好青年，在阳光明媚的冬日周末，从案发现场落荒而逃，去了他的舞蹈工作室，并因为某些不可抗的身体因素而被迫装病，在椅子上坐了一整天。  
他的学生们在助教的帮助下各自分散压腿练基本功，朱正廷身心俱疲，望着漏进屋内的大片稀薄的阳光神游天外。  
他发现他没断片，昨天晚上那些拉拉扯扯，和那些旖旎风光一点点回到他的脑海里，他是怎么撒泼耍横，又是怎样被操到言语尽失，这让他罪恶感横生，恨不得找个地洞钻下去再也不出来。  
黄明昊在微信上问他在哪里，问了一整天，到最后几乎变成恼怒的哀求，他锁上工作室的门，叹了口气，客客气气回复：白天在舞蹈房，现在就回去，你要不还是回家吧。  
天已经黑了，他打了车回去，下车后又去便利店随便买了些吃食打算打发掉晚饭，走到公寓门口又看见和昨天几乎一样的情景，黄明昊有点长长了的头发还是乱乱的，脚边堆着他的家当。  
“你怎么还在？”  
“我估摸着你快回来了，就在这里等一会儿。”  
“你要走了吗？路上小心。”  
“如果我说我还是想留下你会同意吗？”  
“……”这什么灵魂拷问。  
“行，我知道了。”黄明昊弯腰捡起他的背包们，一边一个背在肩上，右手臂绕到他身后轻轻按了按他的腰，“你好好休息。”  
朱正廷拍掉他的手，拉住了他的包带，“上来吧。”

他泡完澡出来时黄明昊正站在空调送风口下喝茶，湿漉漉的头发也不知道擦干，就对着空调晾着。上海正在冬日最冷的那段时节，黄明昊也不知道真的在外面等了多久，朱正廷进门开了灯发现对方嘴唇都泛白了，连忙开了热水器把他一屁股踹进浴室。  
朱正廷抓过吹风机拍在他腰上，“吹干！”  
黄明昊放下茶杯照做，朱正廷去柜子里抱了一床被子出来，他走到哪里黄明昊的眼神便跟到哪里，好像担心他下一秒就要反悔。  
朱正廷把被子抖开铺在客厅的沙发上，按了按那张硬硬的皮沙发，黄明昊凑过去掀开被子的一角，乖得像只大型犬，“就这样吧，晚安正廷。”  
朱正廷没说话，拎了吹风机进浴室吹头，不消五分钟便出来了，黄明昊侧躺在那里，望着他的方向。  
他的手按在房间的门把上，顿了一会儿，冲黄明昊抬了抬下巴，“客厅的空调费电，你进来睡吧。”  
朱正廷的床当初购置的时候便是双人的大小，他睡觉喜欢翻来覆去，大一些才舒服，这会儿黄明昊在另一边躺下也不会挤，留了半只手臂的距离。  
负距离都接触过了，现在规规矩矩地，倒显得欲盖弥彰。  
朱正廷没来由地想到高中的时候，他们住在同一间屋子里，他和黄明昊床铺并排，每天晚上黄明昊都会把枕头换到他这边，他们隔着两层木质床板聊天，一直聊到睡着。他和黄明昊原本有说不完的话，但是后来黄明昊说喜欢他。  
那之后他们忽然就连好好聊一次天都变得很难，现在就更是复杂，可能再也回不去了。  
该死的喜欢，还我美好的社会主义兄弟情。  
“朱正廷，你昨天晚上是去干嘛了？”  
“没什么，就是朋友吃了个饭。”  
“噢。泡妞去了。”  
“我可没这么说！”  
“你的语气我能听不懂吗？”黄明昊嗤笑，朱正廷对着天花板翻了一个白眼，“你再得寸进尺就去睡客厅。”  
“你是单身有什么好隐瞒。”  
“哟哟哟，某些人这口气。”  
黄明昊没回应他的呛声，朱正廷没了兴致，有些低落地说：“我去相亲了。”  
他感觉到黄明昊动了动，赶忙补了一句：“只是被父母按头的见面，双方都没那个意思……嗳，我跟你说这个干嘛。”  
“那你知道我为什么跑出来吗？”  
“嗯？”  
黄明昊翻过身对着他，“你记不记得我高中的时候练贝斯，上过校级的演出。”  
“嗯。”  
“大学我也有在练，我和浙大的同学组了一个小乐团，有时候去南山路的酒吧街演出，毕业时我犹豫过的，是做音乐还是找一份正式工作，我妈说放弃吧，你坚持不了一辈子。我听了。”  
他的贝斯包躺在朱正廷的客厅，黄明昊背着它离家出走。  
“这几天他们也想安排我去见一个人，相个亲，但是我拒绝了。我说至少对我自己喜欢的人我想坚持到底的啊，万一铁树开花了呢。”  
黄明昊的手伸过来，碰到自己小臂的皮肤，指尖是温暖的，已经不冷了。  
朱正廷侧过头，在一片黑暗中他只能看见对方眼中的一点点水光，他被那一丁点的亮光吸引，心乱如麻，他可以就对黄明昊说放弃吧，你坚持不了一辈子，但最后只是轻轻抽出手臂，转身背对着对方。  
黄明昊道了晚安，他却无法阖眼，因为就在昨天，有位预言家一语成谶：人的心意，谁知道呢。

 

TBC


	2. 中篇

#5  
周一早晨黄明昊很早便起床了，他在城市的另一头上班，光地铁就要坐大半个小时。  
朱正廷迷迷糊糊地看他叼着牙刷从旅行袋里拽着袖子拖出衬衫和西服，又从某个不知名角落挖出一条卷起的领带，对精致的严格要求让他离开了温暖的被窝，恨铁不成钢地举着简易挂烫机跟在黄明昊身后，一边小心翼翼试图弄平那些褶皱，一边糟心他的随随便便。  
黄明昊掬了一捧水洗脸，闭着眼睛小声笑。  
“笑什么啊！被女同事看到了可是扣你自己的形象分。”  
“无所谓啊，我管她们干嘛啊……”  
他仍旧弯着腰，偏过头抬起眼帘对朱正廷眨眼，“你说对吧？“  
朱正廷险些要把挂烫机直接按到他背上去，赶忙收手，黄明昊这时三两下擦干了脸，扶着朱正廷的肩膀推着他走出浴室，抓过椅背上搭着的领带递给他，“呐。”  
朱正廷掀掀眼皮，“自己系。”  
黄明昊扁着嘴凑近一些，主动翻起自己的衣领，“可是我打不好啊……哥哥……”  
他在二人可以交换呼吸的位置喊着那个属于青春年少的称呼。  
在朱正廷的记忆里，黄明昊对他总是走极端，他对别人总是一口一个“xx哥”，对他总是“朱正廷！”、“正廷”，很偶尔也会喊他“哥哥”，两个字。  
哥哥，哥哥，说不出的温柔和暧昧。  
他拿过那根领带帮他系上，手按着领结用力收紧，掐掐他的脖子，故作凶狠的表情逗笑了黄明昊，他低头，嘴唇顺势隔着朱正廷蓬乱的刘海吻他的额头，小心翼翼地贴了几秒，又恋恋不舍地离开。朱正廷在他撤开身体后才如梦初醒地推开他，把已经安全的距离推得又远一点。  
黄明昊的领带又乱了，被朱正廷的双手无意识揪过，黄明昊一边调整着一边向门口走去，心情很愉悦的样子，留下朱正廷一个人在原地回神。  
“走啦，晚上见。”  
门合上扬起一丁点细小的气流，一个阴天的清晨，黄明昊走进雾蒙蒙的苍白，朱正廷所在的这一隅恢复寂静，空中飘着的浮尘看不真切，黄明昊打开的行李袋来不及收，物什散落四周，朱正廷把它们拢了拢，整整齐齐摆满了茶几一角。  
算是默许了他的侵入。  
他的睡意被早晨的小插曲一扫而空，百无聊赖地倒上床铺，滚过黄明昊躺过的那一半，卷住被子把自己裹成一只蚕蛹，自暴自弃地蹬了蹬双腿。

 

#6  
这天上午Vicky给他发了信息，问他可不可以带一个想学舞蹈的朋友来舞室看看，朱正廷欣然答应。  
工作室周间开了面向上班族的晚课，两位女士来得并不早，八点多的光景，倒也正好赶上晚课结束。  
Vicky挽着朋友的胳膊，二人亲亲密密走到他跟前。那是一个穿着绒面短靴和窄脚裤的女生，短短的褐色头发，抹着暗色的红唇。  
“Scarlett。”她伸出手与朱正廷简单相握，勾起嘴角点头致意，Vicky用手肘戳了戳她的腰窝，“又装！”  
朱正廷失笑，Scarlett用手碰了碰鼻子，没来由让朱正廷想起某个人不知所措时的样子，“不好意思啊，朱老师，我一紧张就这样……”  
朱正廷带着她们在整个楼面转了一圈介绍一番，便让她们在空舞房稍等片刻，去找两本宣传册来。  
回来时舞房的门半开着，女生的笑闹从里面传出，朱正廷向里望去，见Vicky靠在舞房墙边，Scarlett正抬起腿，将脚踝架到杠上。  
Vicky用手压着她伸不直的小腿，“斯嘉丽，你筋这么硬还学舞，扒掉三层皮得。”  
她把重心放了一些在手上，撑着Scarlett的腿依过去，脑袋埋进对方肩头靠着，长长的黑头发散落在身侧。“累了呢，姐姐。”  
Scarlett亲亲她的发顶，“朱老师快来了，一会儿结束给你买好吃的。”  
朱正廷不忍打破这样的氛围，在门口又等了一会儿才走进去。二人收了册子就要离开，朱正廷轻声叫住Vicky，“能耽误你几分钟吗，有个问题想听听你的意见……”  
Vicky愣了愣，笑着推Scarlett的手臂，“斯嘉丽，你先下楼呗，我想喝楼下那家奶茶，帮我买一杯嘛。”  
Scarlett从善如流，“太晚了，只准无糖哦。”又转向朱正廷，“bye朱老师～”

门合上后Vicky笑眯眯问，“所以呢？你想问什么？“  
问什么……  
朱正廷其实是想问她：怎么确定自己喜欢一个同性。  
“作为恋人的喜欢，不是朋友之间的依赖和占有欲，毕竟是同性，不觉得界线很模糊吗？”  
“不会喔，”女生细长的眼睛弯起来，“会想更亲近啊。”  
“亲近？”  
“嗯，”她似乎想到什么，眼神柔和，“某几个瞬间你会真的想要亲她的，并不仅仅是觉得她漂亮、可爱。”  
哪怕她那时候样子好狼狈也罢，那一种冲动在你的身体里，你希望她是属于你的。  
朱正廷脸颊发烫，像他和某人这样不该做的也都已经做了，亲吻拥抱也并无排异反应的，到底应该归类到哪一边。  
Vicky耸耸肩，“我和斯嘉丽，你看出来了对吧？我也没想瞒你。倒是你，怎么，有情况啊？”  
“……那个人，他来找我了。”  
“哪个？”Vicky反应一瞬，“啊！那个小朋友？”  
是他，那个与朱正廷双双陷入灰色地带的“小朋友”。  
“我不想欠他人情。”  
Vicky怜悯地拍拍他的肩膀，“他还喜欢你吧？我看他八成不好惹，你自求多福吧……”  
朱正廷被她的恐怖警告弄得险些当场抓狂，Vicky赶忙安慰道，“当然我劝合不劝分的啊。你喜欢他不？”  
朱正廷深深叹了口气，“我要是弄得清楚还问你干什么……”  
“但是噢朱老师，感情的事情是没有谁欠谁人情这一说的。”她伸了伸懒腰往门口走，“有消息随时update，作为回报，”她伸出小指，“请你为我和Scarlett保密喔？”  
朱正廷和她拉勾，为她拉开门，门甫一打开，便见对面站着一个人，靠着墙，手插在裤袋中，像尊沉默的雕像。  
在他惊讶的目光里，黄明昊抬起头，对他们挤出了一个笑脸。

 

#7  
黄明昊站在他身后，看朱正廷拿起搁在舞房一角的背包，黄明昊问：“那是你……相亲的那个人？”  
“你说Vicky吗？嗯，上周五见过的那个女生。”  
他弯着腰往背包里塞东西，宽大的舞蹈服里鼓进空气，露出一截细细的腰，冷不防便被黄明昊从身后抱住。  
黄明昊弓着背，连同朱正廷的手臂一同禁锢，他的怀抱更深地压弯朱正廷的身体，手里的包掉落到地上，那些刚才被放进去的物品又散出来，朱正廷没时间分神头疼那些。  
黄明昊的鼻息扑在他的后颈，朱正廷试图转身，却被他用收紧的手臂按住，“别动，让我抱一下，一下。”  
他们多年的好友关系让朱正廷本能地察觉到他的异样。  
“先放开，”他说，他挣了几下，黄明昊执拗地箍得更紧，“你放开，黄明昊……让我看看你……”  
黄明昊松开一点怀抱，他一转身就被重新按住腰窝，黄明昊侧头避开他的眼神，而他还是望见了对方眼中无处安放的一点炽热。  
朱正廷注视着这张近在咫尺的脸，忽然有一个大胆的想法，这个想法还未执行，就让他红了耳尖。  
“我能亲你吗？”他问。在黄明昊震惊的目光里他伸手摸索到墙上的电灯开关按下去，突如其来的黑暗使他有一瞬看不清任何事物，只能凭着呼吸的动静找到黄明昊的嘴唇，他用舌尖轻舔过那道紧闭的唇缝，一个简单的暗示顷刻便得到热烈的回应。黄明昊反客为主，吞没他的嘴唇，他的手转而按住朱正廷的后颈，以便他们能更深地探入对方的口腔，来不及咽下的唾液溢出嘴角，多了些淫靡的味道。  
“亲我你要想到后果。”  
黄明昊脱下外套和西装扔到地上，将他压上那一片柔软的织物，朱正廷薄薄的练功服被他撩起，脱下，室内开过空调，还是带着凉气，他脆弱的皮肤感受到寒意，黄明昊用嘴唇抚平他瑟缩的肩膀，驱走一点冬夜的萧瑟。  
朱正廷的性器被他握在手中撸动，黄明昊的吻沿着锁骨向下，含住朱正廷心口的一块皮肤，用力吮吸，朱正廷的心脏揪紧，心跳声轰鸣，他意识到当黄明昊的嘴唇离开，这里就会留下一道印记，就在他空落落的，平坦的心房门外。而对方并不满足于只做一个记号，他在朱正廷的胸前不断烙下吻痕，仿佛要盖满了戳才能安心。  
朱正廷紧闭着眼睛，眼底逐渐浮起一些泪水，生理上的爽快和内心涌上的缱绻支配了他这颗容量有限的心，被珍视所带来的感动不断涨潮，溢满整片黑暗。  
他的身体绷紧，短促地呻吟，射出一些浊液，黄明昊的手指沾着那些液体进入他的后穴，按摩着紧致的内壁替他扩张，他的另一只手撑在朱正廷的身侧，朱正廷仰起脸索吻，他一睁开眼，眼泪便沿着眼角滑下，他此前没有过，以后不知会不会再有，因为一场性事而情难自禁地掉眼泪。  
“宝贝……”黄明昊流连在他的唇齿间，他的下身支起帐篷，就快要冲破那两层织物，沉甸甸地抵在朱正廷的小腹，朱正廷一句完整话都说不出，只是让他再叫一次听听。  
“朱正廷……我的哥哥，我的宝贝……”黄明昊贴着他的耳廓，低沉的声音让他避无可避，朱正廷刚高潮过没一会儿，软绵绵的身体恢复了些气力，够翻身将黄明昊压在身下。对方措手不及，一时之间没了反应，手指也从后穴抽了出来，彼此都呼吸粗重，在黑暗里交织在一起。  
会想要更亲近。  
朱正廷抽开他的皮带，也解放了对方早已经硬到不行的阴茎，他用手掂了掂份量，明明这根东西都进过他的身体了，这会儿还是让他面红耳赤。他俯身将耳朵贴到黄明昊的胸口，满意地听见他剧烈的心跳，便打开双腿夹住黄明昊的腰部，抓着他的性器，试探着抵上后穴。黄明昊坐起来，鼓励般地吻他，龟头顶着阻力，破开那一处入口，缓慢地送入朱正廷的身体。  
“你是清醒的。”  
朱正廷不说话，只是用手圈住了黄明昊的脖子，黄明昊扶着他的腰向上快速顶弄，龟头四处寻找，很快寻到了那处敏感，朱正廷急促地喘息着，半勃的性器又硬了，前端在黄明昊的小腹留下水渍。  
黄明昊带他站起来，托住朱正廷的双腿勾住自己的腰间，更深地埋进他的体内，“真好。”  
朱正廷因这更深的交合而目眩，“什么？”  
“这里是你每天都会来的地方，”黄明昊轻笑着，在舞房里缓慢走动，阴茎擦过朱正廷的内壁，被吸附被牵拉，引得他们都发出喟叹。  
“你的梦想和心血付诸在这里，你每天踩过这里，跳跃后的落点就在这里，都在这里……”他将朱正廷的后背抵上冰凉的玻璃镜，发狠似地加快节奏抽插，囊袋拍打在朱正廷的臀部，肠液流出穴口，因操干的动作泛起细小的白沫。  
朱正廷的呼吸愈加乱了节奏，玻璃的冰凉使他更渴求黄明昊的体温，性器的滚烫怎么足够慰藉，他收紧手臂贴近黄明昊，黄明昊也凑上前与他额头相贴，他半真半假地说：“所以，朱正廷，我在这里操你，以后就算我不在了，你也永远……永远都会记得我……”  
朱正廷的甬道倏然绷紧，夹得黄明昊也精关失守，来不及拔出，就这么射在了他的身体里，朱正廷承接了他的热流，自己也到了高潮，痉挛的身体几乎支撑不住，他们躺回地上散落的衣物上。

这时起风了，深夜寒冷的气流不断袭击紧闭的窗户，誓要冲开一切阻挡它脚步的事物，响声扰动着他们不平静的内心，朱正廷平躺着，黄明昊的精液流出穴口，他的身下一片泥泞。  
黄明昊就在他身边，他们之间的距离从昨天晚上的安全范围缩小到两根手指的宽度，他经历了温柔到逼出眼泪的性，可后知后觉发现，还是很疼，真的很疼。  
黄明昊染指了他的舞房，染指了他的身体。  
遇见黄明昊以前他从来没想过“喜欢男生”这个问题，同样的也从来没想过自己会酒后乱性，会试图对别人的感情左闪右躲，他在一个随处可见的“三好学生”路线里循规蹈矩了20多年，现在怎么就要一步不平凡步步都逆反。  
他是“卑劣”的，清醒时与黄明昊做爱，如果依然享受，如果心房震颤，如果有所渴望，也许就能证明他是喜欢对方的。可他也是软弱的，黄明昊看上去比他要无所谓得多，说着喜欢他，却也说有一天可能会离开他的生命。  
他怎么可以这样地温柔又冷酷，这样地与你有关又与你无关，让朱正廷迷失了方向。  
他第一次发现，原来还有不了解黄明昊的地方啊。

 

TBC


End file.
